


Break (Lawxreader)

by KionKat



Series: Boyfriend to Death One Shots [13]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Abuse, Gaslighting, Horror, Mental Abuse, Multi, Other, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Torture, Trauma, Twisted Romance, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KionKat/pseuds/KionKat
Summary: You make him yours
Relationships: Lawrence (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader
Series: Boyfriend to Death One Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639462
Kudos: 40





	Break (Lawxreader)

You couldn't take your eyes off of his frame as he lay, tied bound and gagged in his own bed. His features were highlighted eerily in the moonlight, making him look absolutely skeletal. He was perfect.

He was yours.

He had kidnapped you, yes. But something inside of you refused to let go of him. So, instead of escaping, you tied him to his own bed. He couldn't hurt you, but you could love him all you wanted.

He stared at you as a rabbit might stare at a fox before it pounces on it. He sweated visibly, struggling weakly against his bonds. A trapped animal, waiting for death.

"Don't fret, dear." You moves his blonde hair from his face tenderly, rubbing the hand down his torso. "I can't explain it now. But i promise, it'll be worth it. I love you..." you hummed, cupping his face in your hands. "But you're also mine. I have to be sure you understand that first~"

He tried to say something through the duct tape, but all that came out were muffled protests. You ignored it, reaching to grab the very same knife he used to drain you of your blood. You hovered it over his arm, looking into his eyes as you began slicing the first notch, the first letter.

The first letter of your name.

It was slow, painful, but not for you. The adrenaline kept you going, eagerly, with a strange hunger for more of your love's blood. Law began sobbing helplessly, unable to look at your name now carved deep into him. You licked the crimson drip from his arm. He shivered, looking at you weakly. You slowly peeled off his duct tape cover, him letting out a sob as you did.

"You taste good, love. Tell me. Who do you belong to? Truely?" You asked. When he didn't answer, you dug your nails into his fresh cuts.

"You!" He gasped. Sobbing, he sniffled and blinked away tears of pain and fear. You loved the look. 

"Very good. That's a start." You grabbed some bandage wrap, not wanting your love to bleed out just from a little bit of play. While you wrapped him, he sniffled weakly. You liked the weakness. 

"Do you want anything else?" You patted his cheek, making sure he stayed awake for the next few bits. He slowly shook his head. "Good! Then, lets move on."

You looked around his apartment, humming as you searched for something interesting to use. You found a lighter, smirking and holding it theatrically to Law's face. "How about this?" 

He shook his head rapidly. "No, please no! Ill do anything..." he whined. You tapped your finger against your face, considering and thinking. 

"You're going to fuck me. And you're going to like it." You said, smirking. He seemed taken aback, blushing. 

"But first..." you went to a drawer, digging out a dog collar and leash. You hooked it onto law, tugging on the leash. "Perfect. When i cut the tape, don't try anything. Understand?" He nodded. You slowly cut the tape, sighing softly with relief when he didn't try to run. 

You pulled his leash forcefully, bringing him closer, you leaned in, kissing him roughly. You pulled the knife up his chest, suddenly cutting off his top. He gasped, looking down with wide eyes. "Do i have to cut off your pants too? Strip for me, slut ." 

He pit his lip, unbuttoning his pants and doing away with them for you. You pulled off your own clothes. He watched you undress, seemingly mesmerized by the shape and curve of your body. You laid down on the bed, pulling law on top of you. "Fuck me. Now."

He swallowed hard as you tugged, and he positioned his cock before slowly and enthusiastically pressed into you. You held the knife tip to his trachea. "I said you'd like it, trash." You growled. 

He whined in fear, beginning to pound into you, at least acting happy. He groaned as he pushed in and out of you. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax as he was pleasured by you. His acting slowly turned to genuine euphoria as he began thrusting deeper and faster. You moaned, gripping onto his leash.

"You're such garbage. Look at you, fucking your captor and liking it. I tortured you, and all you can feel is lust." You hissed. You liked talking down to him. It reminded him of his place, below you, as your property. "You're nothing but something i own, you understand?"

He groaned, as if more excited by what you were saying to him. You licked your lips, smirking up at him. "I want you to cum inside me, like the whore trash you are. My little fucking whore."

He didn't take long to orgasm deep in you. He pulled out, looking at you for guidance. You caressed his face, smirking.

"What a good slut you are. And you're all mine. Right?" You purred, tracing the knife over his cheek. 

He nodded eagerly. "All yours..." he said softly. You smiled and sighed. 

He finally understood he was yours. And only yours.


End file.
